httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaronjeiver
The Zaronjeiver is a dragon under the mystery class, it is a fearless dragon and is a representation of strength and power. it can kill just about anyone and spread fear wherever it goes on it's own choice. Etymology Named by the eastern vikings, the name Zaronjeiver came from the three words of their language, "Za" which means "fear/feared", "Ronj" which means "brute" and "Jeiv" which means "hero/champion". So if it were to be translated into international language, it could either mean "feared brutish hero" or "feared brutish champion". At most likely terms, it is probably "feared brutish champion" as the Zaronjeiver is portrayed as the champion of the dragon god. Personality According to the vikings of the east, the vikings of Ronjeiv Entflaryi (land of the brutish champion), the Zaronjeiver is violent and unchallenged, it's sheer representation of power and fearlessness, as well as brute strength show that it was indeed a dragon which cannot simply be challenged. The Zaronjeiver rarely attacks villages, but it will not hesitate to kill a human or any livestock it sees. While it rarely eats yak, chickens, horses, goats, deer and sheep, it is an unchallenged/apex predator which does not have favoritism in terms of finding prey. It could go ahead and eat anything of it's choosing if it wanted. But if it's choice of prey were to be specified, it usually takes down other dragons, gronckles and hobblegrunts for most part. It also preys on elephants, rhinoceros, camel and even mammoths. But there is one, extremely dangerous thing about the Zaronjeiver, it doesn't breath neither fire nor ice, it does not blast sound, no, instead, it has a power to of which it's deadly gaze can paralyze nearly anyone, and a Zaronjeiver doesn't seem to be scared of using this power on their own reflection, as their bodies have adapted to the stare. And, as for it's namesake, it is indeed a brute. But contrary to popular belief, this may be a malicious dragon (if not the most malicious and malevolent of all), this dragon knows how to use it's mind well, it knows tricks and strategies, it learns from what it kills and what it may kill soon. The Zaronjeiver is absurdly strong, some even say it's strength was the very strength used by the gods to slay the giants. Also, unlike other dragons, the Zaronjevier is a one-mate type of dragon, it does not prefer harems and chooses to be a dragon just for one and no more. Zaronjeivers are also protective of their children, that is why some call them "Dadooik" (which translates to "fierce protector"). Appearance A male zaronjeiver looks like a red 40" tyrannosaurus rex with two long black horns pointing forward. Just like a nightfury, it has black spikes/fins on it's back, however, these do not split and are just there for a display of intimidation and mate calling mechanism. A female Zaronjeiver is also red skin and black lines here and there, but unlike the male, a female's horns do not point forward, but are curved, like a ram's. They also lack the spikes. Found at * Ronjeiv Entflaryi (the mountains and plains) * The sea of death swarms * Island of Gargos * Thor's foot (massive swamp at the southwest part of the area) * Loki's finger (at the mountain the island is named after) * Vidargo Entflaryi Notable relations to other dragons * Pawheim (same lineage) * Whispering death (distant cousin) * Screaming Death (distant cousin, much closer than Whispering Death) * Garlob (same lineage) (extinct species of dragon due to being hunted by much greater dragons) * Faroweir (same lineage) (extinct species of dragon due to a mass volcanic eruption which covered their skies, preventing sunlight from reaching their plants. Since the Faroweir were not very great swimmers and were herbivores, they were overhunted by desperate predators and starvation for Faroweirs are herbivous and the plants were all dying one by one) * Silat (distant cousin) (extinct species of dragon due to an eruption which covered their skies with smoke, which stopped plants from growing, killing the herbivores and causing every predator to become desperate for survival and later, caused the lack of food which eventually led to starvation) * Surfing Wavechopper (distant cousin) (extinct species of dragon due to the decision of their prey to move to much colder areas, since Surfing Wavechoppers could not swim to cold areas, they eventually died due to the lack of prey.) * Nightfury (very distant cousin) (extremely rare species of dragon) * Skrill (very distant cousin, much closer than Nightfury) Category:Dragons Category:Mystery Class dragons